Unwanted
by vampireondrugs
Summary: Bella is a punk. Renee gets mad at her one day and exiles her to forks. Bella mixes things up there. She even has the player, Edward, falling all over her.
1. The Move

Every time I ask my mom why I'm moving to live with my dad, Charlie, she just says things like 'I want to be with Phil' or 'Because I cant handle you anymore, sorry'. But I still dont understand. Is she just going to drop me off on his doorstep? He probably wont want me either. I get in trouble constantly, and I'm not very good with other people. So, why is she sending me to someplace where I will probably cause more trouble? I just dont get it. So now I am packing my bags.

After a while I went to the bathroom to make sure I didnt hurt myself anywhere. I just got my nose pierced, and I think thats one of the reasons my mom is making me move. I get into a whole lot of trouble and have piercings. My nose, tongue, ears, lip, and eyebrow. My old friends dont talk to me anymore because of it. They abandoned me after I got my tongue peirced, my first peircing. It wasnt a big deal to me, but they made fun of me a lot. Because once they saw my tongue was peirced, they were a little freaked out, I guess. After I got my nose, lip, and eyebrow done, they made fun of me even more. I dont know why though. They was nothing weird or stupid about it. This was all my decision.

After I was done packing, I went back to my bathroom to get my clothes. I was going to wear purple, leopard print skinny jeans, my Paramore tank top, and a skelanimals, ribcage jacket. Once we got in the car, I put my headphones in and played 'Misery Business' by Paramore. I turned it up all the way, so I could block my thoughts and Renee's voice. After about an hour, Renee nudged me in my side lightly, to let me know that we were at the airport. We grabbed my bags, walked inside, and once Renee checked me in and I was at my terminal, she gave me a quick hug, said goodbye and left. About 10 minutes after she left, we started boarding the plane.

**2 1/2 HOURS LATER**

I got off the plane, only to see Charlie, my dad, waiting for me at the baggage claim. He pulled me into an awkward hug, said hi and went off to find my bags. Once we got my bags, I took the one that had all my CD's in it.

Once we were in the car, I pulled out the the Flyleaf CD. Once Lacey started screaming in 'I'm So Sick', Charlie flipped through the songs. He stopped on # 7. All Around Me. He looked at me to make sure that it had no screaming in it. I just simply nodded my head.

After about an hour we made it to his house. He tryed to make a conversation right before I made it to the stairs, "So... How has Renee been lately?" I responded with only a few words. "She's fine." After a short silence, I decide to say something. "Well, I'm going to add more pink to my hair like I planned to." As I walked away, I heard him sigh in frustration. He's probably thinking of how he is never going to be able to change my way of acting.

Once I was in the bathroom, I pulled out the pink hair dye and stripped it through my hair. Once I got the dye in my hair, I turned the shower on high so the steam would make my hair warm. I do this so I wouldnt have to use a hairdryer for 2 hours.

After an hour and a half, I washed my hair out, and looked in the mirrorr. It wasnt how I thought it would be. But that was just because my hair is wet. So I grabbed my blow dryer and blew my hair dry. Once it was dry, I went back to the mirrorr. Perfect! Just what I wanted. There was pink_ everywhere._ It was all over the top layer of my hair, with a hint of blonde from the last time I did it.

I went back downstairs and grabbed my bags. Once up stairs, and in my room I started to unpack. I put all my CD's on the computer desk, clothes -of course- the closet, my radio was on the nightstand next to my bed, and my IPod is on the charger. I was almost done unpacking when I remembered that I brought the laptop my mom bought me on my sixteenth birthday. So, I unplugged the old computer that was on the desk and replaced it with my Laptop. Right when I was about to get on it, Charlie called me down stairs.

"Whats up?" I asked breathlessly, from running down the stairs.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that I bought you a car. I really hope you like it." He said, right before leading me outside.

Once we were outside, my eyes grew wide. In the drive way was a really old truck. "Oh my gosh! I love it! Thank you so much, Dad!" I practically yelled, and jumped into his arms to give him a hug. It took him a minute to return the hug becuase he was a little stunned. After a while I could tell he was getting uncomfortable, so I let go.

"Your Welcome, Bells" He said before I walked back inside.

I went in the kitchen to start dinner, but once I opened the fridge, there was nothing to cook. "Its okay, Bells. I'll just order some pizza. Just worry about yourself for now.You can go food shopping tomorrow." I replied quickly."Oh... Okay."

Once the pizza arrived, I took a slice, ate and told Charlie I was going to bed.

After, I took a shower, got into my pajamas, and went to bed... crying myself to sleep.

**MONDAY MORNING**

My alarm woke me up at 7:30 with 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace. Once I was dressed in my Emily skinny jeans, LOVE jacket, and my tripp grey and black striped sweater. I went down stairs, realizing that Charlie already left, to make myself some breakfast. I grabbed the bag of cereal that I spotted the other night, and the rest of the milk.

Once I finished breakfast, I grabbed my bag, headed out to my truck, and left for school. About 15 minutes later, I arrived at the school.

A boy with blonde hair, that was set in orderly spikes, walked up to me.

Oh god! Why did Renee have to do this to me?


	2. Meeting The Player

**quick authors note: sorry about the quick change. i've just started writing these stories and have gotten the title mixed up with the chapter title. please forgive me. i noticed that i did everything wrong. so here goes my new chapter**

"Hi! My name is Mike, and you must be new here. Do you think I could show you around the school?" This 'Mike' boy asked in a flirtatious tone. Which I might add was a little creepy. But I didnt flirt back I simply said, "Sorry, but I'll have to pass. I havent even gotten my schedule yet."He mumbled something profound, and then shortly after added "Well maybe some other time." "Sure." I replied. _In your dreams_, I added in my thoughts.

Once at the office, I saw a lady with red hair that was really bright. "Excuse me. I'm the new girl. Isabella Swan?" I said. But it came out of more a question. She turned around in her spinny chair _**(sorry guys. i dont know what the name of it really is) **_and once she saw me, she gave me a shocked look that said 'WOW!! I wonder what happened to her'. But I ignored it, even though I was slightly annoyed. It must've shown on my face, because she quickly composed herself and said "Hi. I'm Ms. Cope. Here is your schedule and a map. If you get lost or anything else of the sort, just stop by a classroom or ask a student and they will point you in the right direction." I replied with a simple nod and left the building. Once outside I saw a bench. So, I went to sit down and looked through my schedule:

_**Marie Swan, Isabella**_

_**Forks High School **__**Schedule**_

**First hour - English**

**Second hour - Government**

**Third hour - Trigonometry**

**Fourth hour - Spanish**

**Lunch**

**Fifth hour - Biology**

**Sixth hour - Gym**

_Perfect!_ I thought sarcastically. More people to ruin my life. Just what I need. Mike showed up in front of me again. An, again, asked "Can I show you around the school now?" He said, this time, in a more anxious tone. I sighed. "Fine, if you must." He looked like I just kissed him or something else of the sort. An, after a while, he made me slightly nervous. I mean, he was just standing there! I thought he died or something. _If only he really did_, I thought. So, after another minute of him just standing there, I waved my hand in front of his face."Hello? Anybody in there?" I asked in a joking tone. He jumped slightly and started to chuckle lightly, leading the way to my first class.

My first four classes passed with complete boredom. I still dont want to be here, and I still dont want to socailize with all these people. I was perfectly happy in Phoenix, but now its time for me to cheer up. I have to be at least a little happy when I walk in to that cafeteria.

Once I entered the cafeteria, everything got quiet, while every head turned my way. I just stood there for a minute wondering what to do. An once I started moving forward, the door opened behind me and somebody ran into me. "What the hell?" I yelled at the person who just walked in. Everyone in the room was whispering now. So, I turned around to see who I had just yelled at, and was met by a pair of emerald coloured eyes. I was stunned for a short second, then noticed that the person who bumped into me had two girls attached to either side of him. One was a bleach blond, while the other was a brunette. For a second he looked at my face, then his eyes started to graze across my body. Before his eyes could get any lower than my stomach, I slapped him. Once I slapped him, the entire student body gasped at what I had just done. I dont see why though. I mean he was unbelievably gorgeous, but I dont see what the problem with me slapping him was.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didnt notice a short, pixie like girl come up beside me and ask if I would sit with her. I said yes, but only because I felt that we could be really good friends.

"My name's Alice. You must be the new girl..." she sat in thought for a moment. "Bella, right?"

I sat there stunned. "Why did you just call me Bella?"

"Oh, would you rather me call you Isabella?"

I started shaking my head. "No, no. Its just that all day, I've had to correct everybody _all day_. Isabella is to formal for me."

After that little bit of awkwardness, we started to talk about ourselves. She told me the guy that I had just slapped was Edward Cullen. An when she mentioned that she was his sister, she looked a little sad. I dont blame her though, it was obvious that he was a complete jackass and a playboy. I feel really bad for her. Having to live with a brother that uses girls for his own little game, and then throws them away. Seriously?! Why would somebody ever do that?

Lunch passed very quickly. Right before heading off to class, we exchanged phone numbers.

I spent a little time outside before class started. And once I started to listen to my IPod, the bell rang, alerting us to start heading to class.

I got to Biology a little late, but once I walked in the teacher got mad and asked why I was late. I just simply said "Sorry, Im new here." and he pointed out a seat for me to sit in. Once I put my stuff down, I looked up to see who my Biology partner was. But, to my disliking, It was none other than Edward Cullen.


	3. Hands Off!

so, i didnt get much reviews. but thats okay! please help me find more readers! I'm desperate!! (lol) (.) -- Its a kitty kat!!

* * *

As soon as I sat down, he looked up. "Hi," he said in a "seductive" voice. "Hi..." I replied as I let it trail off, trying not to have to talk to him. Right when Edward was about to reply, Mr. Banner started talking. _God must be on _**my**_ side today_, I thought sourly. That is, until Edward put his hand on my leg, which, might I add, was very uncomfortable. Before he could move his hand any higher from where it was, I slapped him for the second time that day. But, unfortunately Mr. Banner was looking when I did, and gave me detention. "But, I didn't do anything. Tell him to keep his hands to himself. It may be an accomplishment for him if he does, but I don't want his disgusting hands all over me. That's sexual harassment." The entire class just sat there, completely stunned at what I had just said. Apparently he didn't get slapped much, much less by the new girl, because he's got some "charm". "Well, I'm sorry Ms. Swan; so instead, you will both have detention with me during lunch on Wednesday." Edward just snickered. "Jackass," I said, under my breath, hoping that Edward would hear it, but not Mr. Banner. And, luckily, I got exactly what I wanted. Then the bell rang.

I groaned, well, it was good while it lasted. I got to physically hurt Edward for his player ways. Now, I have to go to gym. Well, at least the day is almost over.

Once I walked into the gym, I was attacked by Alice. "Oh my gosh!! We have gym together! Come on. You _have_ to meet Rose!" she exclaimed. She started to pull me away, so I just followed her. Once we got to our destination, I was greeted by a blond that had hair that reached down to her waist; she looked like she could be a model if she wanted too. "Hi! You must be Bella! Alice hasn't stopped talking about you! Well, it's nice to finally meet you." She said, ending with a smile. So, I replied with a simple hello.

Gym was okay. Rose, Alice, and I mainly talked about a party that she had going on tonight. And, she begged me to go. I said no, but after a while, she gave me the puppy dog look, and I couldn't refuse.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

"Alice! I don't want to where that! It's to revealing!" I whined.

"Well, get over it. You're going to where it, and you are going to like it." Rose and Alice said in unison.

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to wear what I wanted. I grabbed the outfit and went to the bathroom to change. It was a mini skirt, hot pink tube top, and a pair of electric blue flats. It was cute, but really revealing.

I got it on but decided not to look in the mirror. Once I was out of the bathroom, Rose and Alice started screaming. Did I look that bad?

I went back to the bathroom and saw my reflection. I looked amazing! Alice and Rose started heading towards me, but before they could make it, I closed the door. When they started banging on the door, I grabbed my eyeliner and black eye shadow and put it on. When I walked out of the bathroom, they started clapping.

Rose gave a sigh of relief, "I thought she was going to break down her _own_ door just to get in there. But eh, I wasn't going to complain, I was helping too." She gave a small grin at that. They finally decided to look up at me. They looked a little stunned at first before they started clapping with smiles on their faces.

"Why are you clapping?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Because you look amazing, gosh! Since you wouldn't wear the clothes I thought we would have to do your make-up too!" Alice said, while Rose started nodded in approval at my attire.

About an hour later, we left. The party was already big, but who cares? I don't! I am just here to hang out with Rose and Alice, and meet new people!

**

* * *

**

Sorry for such a short chapter. I am having a little writers block. So if you have any ideas about what should happen at the party, please tell me.

**Love, **

**Vampire On Drugs :**


	4. Apologies

I heard I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte come on. One of my favorite songs, so I decided to go dance.

Once I started to dance, I noticed the music video was being projected onto the wall.

About halfway through the song, Alice showed up to start dancing with me. We were singing the lyrics to each other when Edward showed up and asked Alice a question.

She left and he started to apologize for what happened earlier.

"I'm sorry Bella. What I did earlier was completely inexcusable. I apologize and hope that you will forgive me." He sounded completely sincere so I forgave him and continued to dance.

All of a sudden Decoy by Paramore came on and I got really excited and practically screamed "I Love This Song!!!" because the music was so loud. He just laughed to himself.

Once the song was over, he asked if I would like a tour of the house.

I accepted, looking around as we headed for the stairs. Noticing the several death glares I was receiving from girls, and the ones Edward was receiving from guys.


	5. Locked In

We headed upstairs as Edward showed me the rooms.

We walked past Alice's room. I looked in and saw a very disturbing sight. Alice was on top of Jasper, while they were both making out.

"Ew." I said, and the both looked up at me a little surprised.

"Well, it's your fault for looking in, Bella." Alice said. "You never know what you'll see."

With that said, I walked out with a look of disgust hidden on my face.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me, sounding a little concerned. I just simply pointed back to Alice's room and he laughed.

"Should've known you would be looking at their rooms. Sorry I didn't warn you." He said but continued to laugh.

After the first two floors, we stopped to talk for a while.

"Bella…" Edward hesitated.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, concerned as to why he should be hesitating.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked, almost to fast for me to hear.

"I don't hate you specifically, just the way you treat girls. I can't stand players. That's all. It's not you, don't worry." I said a little relieved to know that this was all he was nervous about.

"Oh… So, if I changed my ways we could be friends?" Edward asked.

"We could be friends even if you were to stay a player. But if that were the case, then we could never be anything more."

He looked a little disappointed but quickly changed his facial features so I wouldn't worry. We got the last room in the house.

"This is my room." He said as he opened the door.

His room was amazing! It had a wall covered in CD's and a really nice stereo.

I went over to the CD's and picked up a CD that said Paramore on it. I put it in and listened to the first song. It was Stop this Song (Lovesick Melody)! I loved this song. I hadn't heard it since the last time I had seen my mom.

I turned around to see Edward staring at me. I gave him a questioning but he simply shook his head.

I went over to his bed and sat down. He followed my actions. Sitting directly in front of me.

We talked for a while, when we heard the music downstairs start to fade out.

We walked to the door, hoping to leave, but the door was locked. I couldn't open it….

We were locked in…


	6. he BLUSHED!

Okay… so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated since almost a year ago. Its just that I'm really lazy and there has been SO much drama in my life lately. One of my friends and I got in an argument. Another one of my friends' mom doesn't like me much anymore… again. Just because of my email name. A girl that I absolutely hate is back in town for the week. And I feel like there's a lot of pressure on me because of school starting. But, again, I am REALLY REALLY sorry. I feel extremely bad. But I should really get to the story. So thanks for reading this longish authors note.

**Love VampireOnDrugs**

Bpov

"well this is just PERFECT!!!" I yelled out.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I didn't reply. I just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh!!!" he said. "I get it! We're locked in"

"No shit Sherlock! What else would we be?" I said in an annoying tone.

He just sighed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes… but I couldn't handle it anymore.

"What the hell?! Why are you so frickin quiet?" I yelled at Edward.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you really want me to say it _again?_" I sighed.

"No, no. Its just that I was a little shocked by the sudden… _outburst…" _he said.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just a little frustrated."

"Its okay. I am too." He replied while smiling at me.

After that little bit of conversation, we started to talk like we did before we knew we were locked in. But right before Alice walked in, he asked me a question I least expected.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you move here?"

And, as I said, Alice walked in. Thank the lord! **(I didn't say this in the beginning, but I'm gonna change my story a bit. Bella is in forks for something she did at home)**

"So, did you guys have a nice time locked in?" Alice said.

"Damn you Alice!!! Why the hell did you lock us in?!?!?!" I yelled at her. And surprisingly so did Edward… awkward.

Alice started laughing. But stopped as soon as I started chasing her.

But me being me, I tripped over Edwards carpet after running for about two steps. I braced myself for the fall. But Edward caught me by the waist just in time.

I blushed, embarrassed that he caught me, but glad that when I fell my hair had fallen in my face, making it to wear he couldn't see.

(oh! And I just thought of this, but Bellas hair from a matter of time is the same in this one. P.s. the pic of her hair is on my profile… p.p.s the hair might be outrageous to some of you lol )

I quickly stood up and brushed his arms from around my waist and mumbled a thank you.

As I walked away, I heard Edward follow.

When we got down stairs, we noticed that almost everybody was gone… I was a little confused until Alice started to speak.

"They always leave around this time"

"But isn't it kinda…" I trailed off as I saw the clock. "oh!" I laughed. " its four in the morning." I laughed.

"God Bella, you are so funny!" I heard somebody yell from behind. Which made me jump and then land on Edward. And then he fell over to where I was on top of him. God can this day get any worse?

I looked over. It was Emmett. And now he was laughing even harder because of the current situation. As in rolling on the floor laughing out loud. But as soon as I glared he ran out of the house screaming…

… Man he must be drunk…

I looked down at Edward and he was blushing worse than I was.

"Hey!" Alice yelled. "I've never seen Edward blush before!!! And he's my BROTHER!"

And as soon as she said that, I jumped up off of Edward and moved to the couch, and turned on the TV so the attention would, hopefully, shift to the TV.

Luckily, it worked… until Emmett walked back in… covered in leaves, and dirt. Good thing these were wood floors.

Okay… so I have a little bit of writers block now. So I'm going to stop here. I am so so sorry that my chapter is so short. I would gladly make it longer. But as soon as I think of something again.  until next time, I will miss you all!


End file.
